Life after the Breeze
by sardine
Summary: Oneshot about Feathertail and Breezepaw. You sort of have to have read Warriors:Halloween Style to get it.


Life After The Breeze

FeathaXBreezey

_"Crowfeather… Crowfeather…"_

The name glided on the wind, falling upon one tom's ears. His almost-black face jutted up in surprise and annoyance. Who would be calling him at this time of night? He blinked open his dark blue eyes, which had more sleep (a/n the sandy crud you get in your eyes when you wake up) in them then usual. This was because he couldn't rest after his son mysteriously died the night that the Twoleg kits were acting stranger than normal. He also couldn't get the thought of the sliver fur that clung to the blades of grass next to Breezefoot out of his head.

Nightcloud had taken his death much harder than Crowfeather. After they discovered his body, she had stood completely still, shivering slightly. She had refused to help carry his body back to camp for a proper burial, leaving Crowfeather to do the dirty work, which he gladly took. She had stopped talking to her mate, saying he reminded her of _him._ Less than a moon after the death of her only son, she went missing. Just before the gathering, a WindClan patrol found her body washed up on the shore of the lake, with a peaceful look on her face (for once) and without claw marks, so she killed herself willingly. Crowfeather was devastated; at least that's what he said. It's not like he wanted her to die, he just didn't love her.

The wind was growing louder and stronger, making Crowfeather shiver, but not before he could hear the eerie wail:

"_Crowfeather… Crowfeather…"_

It was a different voice now, before it was a soft familiar whisper that sounded like a melody on the breeze, but now it was a harsh, manly growl that resounded with an echo on the open moorland. Crowfeather was now sitting upright, his sapphire eyes closed, trying to make sense of this. His gray-black fur was fluttering in the wind, tickled now by an unknown force. He turned around quickly, fearing a ShadowClan intruder, but saw only three familiar faces. He gasped, unable to speak a word. There, in front of him, were three cats he hadn't seen in moons.

"F-Feathertail?" He stammered finally to the cat he had hoped to see in his dreams every day since the terrible incident in the mountains. The silver she-cat nodded slowly. Crowfeather was overjoyed to see his long-lost love, his son, and his forlorn mate again in his lifetime. Wait. He narrowed his eyes. Breezefoot and Feathertail seemed too close, too familiar with each other. He looked away, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. Feathertail sighed sadly, but tried to make eye-contact with Crowfeather all the same. Finally, fiery blue met caring sapphire, locking for the first time in ages.

"Crowfeather. You need to know I didn't plan this. You can't plan love." She mewed, breaking the silence. The two looked away from each other. This broke Crowfeather too.

"No, Feathertail! You can't mess up love! You're dead, but you broke my heart again. I was hoping when I died that we could be together in StarClan, but I guess I was wrong. I guess my own son beat me to it." He was furious, his eyes blazing, his fur standing on end.

Nightcloud spoke up for the first time, even though no one noticed her there. "I thought you loved me! Now I see the way you look at that Feathertail cat, even though she's _dead! _I can't believe it! And don't think I've noticed the way you act around the ThunderClan medicine cat, that Leafpool." She was also quite angry, but she had known all along that her relationship with Crowfeather was false.

"Nightcloud, Crowfeather, please calm down. Nightcloud, you do realize that Crowfeather only took you as a mate to gain back the clan's trust, not because he was in love with you. I was an accident. I was born from regaining trust and without love. I know you two loved me, but it would have great if I was meant to be and that my two parents loved me." Breezefoot finally spoke, but his voice cracked and he looked downcast. He had known all his life that his parents didn't love him, but he figured he would just live with it, seeing as to him, his clan was his family.

Feathertail looked up at the sky, then at the ground that was moving silently with the wind. She looked at Breezefoot with love in her eyes, then did the same with Crowfeather. Nightcloud was gone by now, you could see a wandering star going to join the others if you looked closely.

"Crowfeather, I loved you, I do love you. But now you love another, and so do I. I forgave you for loving Leafpool, so can you please forgive me for loving Breezefoot? My life was short, yours will be long. You will find another. I tried to wait for you, I even came down from the skies and looked for you. What I wanted to say to you when I found you was that I couldn't wait any longer, that I have heard that you will live long, with many loves, but with many sorrows as well. You must forgive me, Crowfeather. Please." Feathertail gazed into the eyes of her former love for a moment longer, then fixated her stare onto the starry night sky. The moon started to cloud over, apparently a sign to her.

"Come, Breezefoot. It is time for us to take our leave." She glanced at Breezefoot, who nodded, and then the two started to float up into the sky, leaving Crowfeather staring at them with longing, having not saying a word.

* * *

**Okay, so I did this for a contest, but I think it was too long for a review/pm so i made its own fanfic. It's probably against the rules, but lots of other ffs don't go with them. So, the only way you'll get this is if you read the first chapter of Zana Bluefire's "Warriors: Halloween style" yeah so yeah.**


End file.
